This proposal is a request to continue as a participating member in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. The University of Pittsburgh is committed to the development and evaluation of new and effective treatments for neoplastic diseases. The main objectives are as follows: 1. To increase the accrual of patients to ECOG protocol studies. 2. To improve the quality of patient data collection, evaluation and submission. 3. To increase our participation in the scientific activities of ECOG by increasing our committee participation and by designing of protocols and performing pilot studies.